The alkylation of phosphonyl halides by the reaction of phosphonyl halide with an appropriate sodium alkoxide is mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,859. Phosphonyl halide alkylations are known to proceed with highly variable yields and purity of product.
It is desirable to develop processes for preparing dialkylphenylphosphonates which give high yield and excellent purity.